


Mostly On Purpose

by triste



Series: The one where Victor is ridiculous and Yurio saves the day a lot [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Yurio's life is hard you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: Mari gives Otabek a sympathetic glance. “If you’re going to run, you should probably do it now while they’re still distracted.”He doesn’t get the chance, however, because Victor scoops him in for a group photo, throwing one arm around Otabek’s shoulders and settling his free hand over Katsudon’s, who gingerly cradles his stomach from where Yuri elbowed him earlier. Victor shares it online along with the caption “new addition to the family!” and social media promptly explodes as people try to decide whether he means Katsudon is knocked up or whether Yuri and Otabek have come to Japan to elope.





	

Title: Mostly On Purpose  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
Pairings: Yuri/Otabek, Victor/Yuuri  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Oh hey, it's that time of year again when I really should be writing college papers but instead I'm writing fic. I blame the official art with Otabek in Hasetsu for inspiring this one.

~~

Victor is easy enough to ignore when he’s drunk. He’s also annoying when he’s drunk, but he gets on Yuri’s nerves most of the time anyway, so it’s not like there’s much difference. He could probably consume his entire body weight in alcohol and still maintain some semblance of sobriety, and besides, he can’t be that wasted if he hasn’t started taking his clothes off yet.

Katsudon, on the other hand, is about on par with a natural disaster, and should be forbidden from drinking for the rest of his life. To his credit, he actually tries fending off Victor’s advances at first, but then he gives in and “just one glass” inevitably turns into four whole bottles.

Hug Zombie Katsudon is bad enough. Sexual Harassment Katsudon is even worse. Yuri regrets ever bringing Otabek with them when Katsudon literally falls into his lap.

“Welcome to Hasetsu!” he says before shoving his tongue down Otabek’s throat. Yuri makes a noise like a cat choking on a hair ball, but that’s nothing compared to the sound of Katsudon moaning into Otabek’s mouth or the slick separation of saliva smeared lips when he re-emerges for air. “How was that?” 

“Very wet,” says Otabek, whose admirable poker face remains intact even when Katsudon’s ass wiggles in his lap, although Yuri’s pretty sure he’s freaking out on the inside. He’s just really good at not showing it.

“We should spend our heats together sometime,” Katsudon slurs. “Then it’d be really wet.” He strokes Otabek’s cheek clumsily, like he’s trying to reassure him. “They get better when you’re mated. That’s if your alpha can keep up, of course. Yurio tires out easily, so you’ll have to bear with him.”

Yuri’s pride bristles at that, and while he really should know better than to pick a fight with a drunkard, there’s no way he’s going to let someone talk shit in front of his face.

“At least I have youth on my side. You’ll regret not picking me over that geezer in a few year’s time when he can’t get it up anymore.”

Yuri also should have learned his lesson from the banquet in Sochi about running his mouth off, because Katsudon never backs down from a challenge when he’s fuelled by booze.

“Then I’ll take all three of you at once,” he announces, but Victor swoops in before he can attempt to make his gangbang proposal a reality, leaving Yuri feeling like he’s narrowly escaped the jaws of death as Katsudon gets pulled to his feet.

“I’m the only one you need to spend your heats with,” Victor reminds him, which is kind of true since they’re married and all, and spending them with anyone else would be having an affair. “I’m the only one who can satisfy you.”

Katsudon goes coy at that. “But you’ll get me pregnant.”

Victor lowers his voice seductively, and Katsudon sucks in a breath. “You can handle my eros, Yuuri.”

It takes Katsudon a grand total of three seconds to reach his decision, which is good because they’re really starting to stink the place out by now with their pheromones, and the smell of horny omega is making everybody weird and awkward.

“Put a baby in me, Victor,” he warbles, so Victor picks him up to do just that, carrying him off bridal style to where they can have needlessly noisy sex. 

For the first time, Yuri envies Makkachin for being both very elderly and very deaf, because he’s blissfully unaware of the hell that’s unleashing above their heads. He also doesn’t mind being used as an excuse to get Yuri out of the inn and far away with Otabek, who’s probably traumatised for life. 

“They’re not normally this bad,” he says as they make their way to the beach, Makkachin shuffling along at their heels.

It’s not a total lie. He’s seen what happens when Chris gets involved, and he never wants to remember it again. He just doesn’t want Otabek to book the first flight out of Japan tomorrow morning when there’s so much Yuri has left to show him. 

“I know,” Otabek says, leaning down to give Makkachin a pat and make sure he’s still keeping pace with them. “You don’t have to apologise. Besides,” he adds, offering his iPod and a hint of a smile, “We can always pass the time with this instead.”

They sit closer together than usual in order to share earphones, and although the proximity isn’t something that would normally bother Yuri, tonight he can’t stop being conscious about it for some reason. His attention ought to be on Otabek’s latest mix tape, but instead it’s fixated on his scent. His and Katsudon’s both, to be precise, because even though it’s tempered by the mating mark, Yuri can still smell traces of Katsudon’s scent, sweet and heady, on Otabek’s skin. 

Yuri makes an irritable noise and leans in unthinkingly to rub his cheek against the side of Otabek’s neck, because maybe then it’ll remove the taint of arousal so Yuri can stop being so distracted, but then he catches himself and jerks back upon remembering the last time he did this.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, pretending that he isn’t bright red and that he hasn’t just done something strange and untoward.

“It’s fine,” Otabek says, but the air between them is awkward, and it doesn’t get any better when they return to the inn.

Out of morbid curiosity, Yuri searches on his phone to see if omega on omega action is even a thing. It certainly is, google informs him, and a few links later, Yuri jerks off in the same bed Katsudon probably fingered himself to thoughts of Victor as a kid, which turns him on almost as much as it freaks him out. 

(He wonders for a moment who Otabek thinks of when he does this, but quickly derails that train of thought before it can get any further down the tracks.)

He leaves the inn at the first signs of daylight, determined to stand under a waterfall until he’s sane again, but his stomach wins out in the end, and he slinks back for breakfast. Maybe he’ll ask that priest to hit him with a stick again or something like the last time he tried finding his agape, but for now he takes his bad mood out on the hungover pair who insist on making his life so difficult.

Katsudon pokes at his meal disinterestedly as though even the mere thought of eating anything is enough to make him throw up, and although Victor is more enthusiastic, he still winces whenever Yuri purposely raises his voice. He also ends up finishing off Katsudon’s food for him when Mari sends them out on a grocery run as punishment.

Hiroko asks Otabek if he’d like second helpings too, to which Otabek inclines his head with a modest “yes please”. 

“You’re always so polite and well mannered,” she coos, and it’s kind of spooky because Katsudon tends to say the exact same thing with the exact same expression, but it makes Yuri happy to know that Hiroko likes him, because for some reason, it feels really important that she understands just how wonderful and amazing Yuri’s best friend is.

“He’s a DJ, you know,” Yuri tells her proudly. “He’s also, like, the coolest person in the world.”

Mari raises a questioning eyebrow on her way back from having temporarily banished Victor and Katsudon, and Hiroko smiles adoringly in response.

“Yurio-chan is showing off his mate,” she explains, which makes Yuri choke on his juice.

“I’m not–” he splutters, feeling his face go hot. “He isn’t–”

“Victor does that all the time,” Mari says sagely. “It gets a little creepy, to be honest. There are some things about your siblings that you just don’t need to know.”

Yuri is both horrified and outraged at the comparison, and then he goes to being downright apoplectic when the cause of all his problems finally returns. Victor has on the same dazzling smile he always does which might as well say “I’M HERE TO RUIN EVERYTHING” in big bold letters, and it’s not the only thing he’s wearing that gets makes Yuri want to do creatively painful things to him. Katsudon at least has the decency to look apologetic, but Victor, as usual, has no shame whatsoever.

“Look what we got!” he says, as though anyone could possibly miss the tiger tee shirt that’s identical to the one Yuri treasures almost as much as his beloved pet cat, and it makes his blood boil because a) how *dare* they make such awesome fashion look so lame and b) only Otabek is allowed to match with him.

“Stop fucking with me, old man!” he roars, launching himself at Victor with the intention of clawing off his face, or at least his shirt, but Victor seems to find it hilarious while Katsudon attempts to pry them both apart.

Mari gives Otabek a sympathetic glance. “If you’re going to run, you should probably do it now while they’re still distracted.”

He doesn’t get the chance, however, because Victor scoops him in for a group photo, throwing one arm around Otabek’s shoulders and settling his free hand over Katsudon’s, who gingerly cradles his stomach from where Yuri elbowed him earlier. Victor shares it online along with the caption “new addition to the family!” and social media promptly explodes as people try to decide whether he means Katsudon is knocked up or whether Yuri and Otabek have come to Japan to elope.

Phichit opts for the former, and Katsudon is forced to hold his phone at arm’s length to avoid his eardrums perforating from the sheer volume of “CONGRATS ON YOUR PREGNANCY!”

Yuri’s phone is next to go off, and he makes a face when he sees who’s calling.

“No fair,” Mila accuses. “You made a move on Otabek before I could.”

Yuri spends the next few minutes screaming over the connection. Katsudon reacts to going viral the same way he usually does, by switching off his phone and pretending the internet has ceased to exist.

There’s no escaping real life, however, as Toshiya smiles beatifically over his tea.

“Why all the fuss?” he asks. “You’re retired now, aren’t you? That means it’s time to start popping out those grandkids!”

“Dad, don’t,” Katsudon pleads.

“Vicchan isn’t getting any younger,” Toshiya points out.

“Papa, you wound me,” whines Victor.

“Truth hurts,” snorts Yuri.

Then everyone starts asking Katsudon about his heat cycles and when he plans to stop taking contraception, so Yuri decides it’s time for him and Otabek to get the hell out before they hear anything too personal.

He apologises once they reach the safety of Katsudon’s old room, which Yuri has since claimed as his own, because Otabek really might start running for the hills at this point, for which Yuri wouldn’t blame him for.

“Don’t worry,” Otabek reassures him, and it’s like that evening on the beach all over again, but Yuri tries again, because he wants Otabek to like Katsudon’s family as much as he wants Katsudon’s family to like Otabek.

“They’re weird people, I know,” Yuri says earnestly. “But they’re good people, okay. Well, Katsudon’s a lost cause, and don’t even get me started on Victor, but even so...” He trails off, uncomfortable, but Otabek seems to get it.

“They care for you greatly,” he says, and he’s smiling in a way that makes Yuri’s throat constrict and his mouth blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

“And you,” he says.

Otabek actually blushes at those words, and Yuri almost doesn’t hear what he says next over the HOLY SHIT running around inside his head. “Is that why you brought me here?” he asks. “To gain approval?”

“What,” says Yuri, looking and sounding like an idiot, because he’s not sure where Otabek is going with this. 

Otabek seems to realise too, because his earlier softness shifts into something firmer and unwavering as he pins his gaze on Yuri. “Are you going to court me?” he asks, with typical directness. “Or not?”

Yuri stares back uncomprehendingly. “What,” he says again.

Otabek’s words might not get through to him, but the way he draws his collar aside and offers his neck leaves no room for misinterpretation. Even Yuri, who knows next to nothing about social etiquette, understands what he’s doing.

“You want me to scent you?” he asks, needing confirmation anyway, because this feels far too intimate to be a joke. “Seriously?” 

Otabek closes his eyes in response, patient and trusting, and Yuri bites his lip. He’s never seen anything so erotic before, and every instinct starts screaming at him to surge forward and just *take*. He could mark him, Yuri realises suddenly, claim Otabek as his own, but that’s not what Otabek is asking for right now. Someday? Maybe? Yuri has no idea. Otabek is giving him this much at least, so he leans in, heart pounding in his chest, about to rub their scent glands together when Katsudon opens the door and walks in on them.

“Oh,” he says.

It’s probably karma for all the times Yuri has cockblocked him and Victor, sometimes unwittingly but mostly on purpose, although it doesn’t stop him getting pissed off anyway.

“Knock next time!” he snaps. 

“But this is my room,” Katsudon reminds him.

“Well, it’s mine now,” Yuri declares, scowling as though daring him to disagree. “Otabek is, too, so don’t go getting drunk and molesting him again.”

“Okay?” says Katsudon, backing out bemusedly and leaving them alone together. 

He’s totally going to tell Victor, and Victor is going to make Yuri’s life even more of a living hell than it already is, but somehow it doesn’t bother him as much as it probably should.

“Yours, huh?” Otabek echoes.

“Got a problem with that?” Yuri huffs, hiding his embarrassment with bravado. 

Otabek just smiles.


End file.
